Le choix
by LegolasKili
Summary: OS sur le thème du choix des jumeaux de rester immortels. Défi des Nouvelles d'Imladris


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Voici un petit OS sur le thème " La décision des jumeaux sur mortalité/immortalité" (c'est pas très clair mais en gros c'est ça), thème proposé par Milyi sur le groupe "Les Nouvelles d'Imladris".**

 **Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'a aucun rapport avec mes autres fics.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle est partie. Elle a choisi de partager les maigres années qui lui restent à vivre aux côtés d'Estel. Elle est reine Elfe d'un royaume d'Hommes. Elle est toujours ma sœur mais quelque chose s'est brisée entre nous. L'immortalité qui lie tous les premiers nés entre eux ne la protège plus des affres du temps qui passe. La sentir si fragile m'est presque insupportable, car je n'y peux rien.

Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'Elrohir et moi n'avons pas voyagé en Gondor depuis la naissance de nos derniers neveux. Et nous n'y retournerons pas. Notre dernier au revoir était en fait un adieu.

Jamais plus nous ne la reverrons, jamais plus nous ne passerons de longues soirées sous les étoiles, à admirer les bijoux scintillants dans le ciel, cherchant notre grand-père. Jamais plus son rire ne carillonnera dans les couloirs d'Imladris.

Mais jamais plus elle ne pleurera son amant perdu dans les Terres Sauvages, errant avec ce qui restait de son peuple, attendant l'heure de plonger dans la bataille, peut-être au péril de sa vie, pour reconquérir un royaume sans roi. Jamais plus sa beauté ne sera entachée de larmes de désespoir.

Elle est pleinement heureuse, et c'est tout ce qui compte, même si cela fait mal de le reconnaître, car elle est heureuse sans moi.

Pourquoi alors ne pas suivre son exemple, car j'ai également la possibilité d'abandonner cette immortalité parfois si dure à porter. Je me souviens de tant d'amis partis à l'Ouest, et la peine de leur départ ne s'estompera que lorsque je les retrouverai. Mais puis-je ne jamais revoir mes parents, mes grands-parents, mes amis ? Il n'y a plus rien qui me retient en Terre du Milieu. Elrohir et moi sommes de ceux qui n'ont pas pris femme, et qui restent encore, résistant à l'appel de la mer quelques temps de plus. Mais dans quel but ? A quoi bon attendre ? Ceux de notre peuple sont si peu nombreux que bientôt il n'y aura plus de bateaux blancs. Je sais que Legolas a promis à Aragorn qu'il ne partirait qu'après sa mort, en attendant il voyageait et dirigeait une petite colonie en Ithilien.

Mais je suis las des voyages, las des morts, et je ne veux pas être là quand on m'annoncera la celle d'Arwen.  
-Elladan ?

C'est la voix de mon frère, un peu soucieux de me trouver toujours assis à mon bureau, la plume toujours en suspension au-dessus de la feuille de parchemin vierge, alors qu'il m'avait quitté des heures plus tôt. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver.

Il s'assoit nonchalamment sur un fauteuil, à la limite de mon champ de vision. Il me fixe, attendant sans doute que je lui explique mon trouble, même s'il peut facilement le mettre à jour tout seul.

Que lui dire ? Comment détricoter le nœud de mes pensées pour les formuler à voix haute ? Je réfléchis un moment puis soupire profondément.

-Je veux partir, mais je ne sais pas comment le dire à Arwen.

-Cela fait quelques jours que j'y pense aussi mon frère, me répond-t-il. Et j'ai rédigé une missive qui n'attend que ton accord pour être envoyée à Minas Tirith. Je n'osais pas t'en parler, pour ne pas forcer ta décision de partir ou non.

C'est là que je me rends compte qu'il tient un morceau de parchemin, il me le tend. Les mots sont simples, les fioritures auraient été trop impersonnelles et inutiles :

 _Arwen,_

 _Il nous faut partir, car désormais l'appel de la mer se fait trop pressant. Tu ne pourras sans doute pas comprendre mais c'est ainsi. Nous voulons t'assurer de notre amour indéfectible et éternel, il perdurera par-delà les mers et le temps. Les mots sont dérisoires, mais que pouvons-nous dire de plus ? Nous t'aimons, ainsi qu'Estel et vos merveilleux enfants, mais il est temps que nous quittions ces rivages pour Valinor._

 _Namarië,_

 _Elladan et Elrohir de la maison d'Elrond_

Ma plume tremble alors que je signe le document, Elrohir m'apporte la cire, le cachet et une bougie. Alors que je scelle la lettre, je me rends compte que mon destin prend un tournant irrévocable.

Peut-être n'avons pas cédé à la mortalité pour garder en mémoire tout ce que les Hommes ont vécu pendant notre vie en Terre du Milieu, car peu de nos gens ont partagé autant de leur vie avec les mortels. Ainsi, même les premiers nés se souviendront de cet âge pour l'éternité.

Namarië Arwen, puisse le temps qu'il te reste être heureux, malgré notre départ.

C'est égoïste de penser cela, mais une part de moi espère qu'elle sera tout de même peinée de notre abandon.

Alors que le bateau blanc est amarré au ponton sur les rivages immortels, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il manque quelqu'un à mes côtés. Elrohir saisit mon bras et me force à le regarder :

-Elle est heureuse, je te le promets.

J'esquisse un pâle sourire, mais mon regard est une dernière fois attiré par l'est. Namarië.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **LK**


End file.
